codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
GoG Timeline
55 BC ** Julius Caesar and his Roman legions invade the British Isles but are met with strong resistance from the local tribes, who elect a super-leader: the mysterious Eowyn. According to legend, Eowyn is able to convince the Celtic tribes to put aside their differences and work together to save their home. Despite suffering heavy losses, the Celts led by Eowyn are able to repel Caesar and his forces, earning the latter's respect in the process. Caesar and Eowyn eventually agree to cease hostilities in exchange that the Roman Republic recognizes the sovereignty of the British Isles. Rome, already dealing with economic turmoil, agrees to the proposed armistice in order to salvage what's left of their resources. Eowyn is hailed as a hero by his people, and the Celtic chieftains unanimously agree to proclaim him High King of the Celts, thus establishing the Romano-British Kingdom. * 955 AD ** Sakuradite (known as the "Philosopher's Stone" at the time) is discovered near Stonehenge in the British Isles. The scarcity of sakuradite impedes the research to turn it into a viable energy source. * 1066 AD ** A Briton nobleman named Ellyll le Bretan allies himself with William the Conqueror after the latter invades England, resulting in the death of Harold Godwinson at the Battle of Hastings. After William becomes King of England, he makes Ellyll le Bretan the Duke of Hastings, therefore making him one of the few native Britons to keep power. * 1294 AD ** Marco Polo journeys further into the East than anticipated, reaching Japan and discovering the nation has a large deposit of sakuradite. This discovery marks the beginning of Japan's influence on the world. * 1492 AD ** An expedition under Christopher Columbus discovers the New World: a formerly untouched continent rich with land and resources. Columbus suspects it to be an extension of Asia but is proven wrong by Amerigo Vespucci, who shows the world that it's an entirely separate continent. As a result, European interest in exploration and colonization increases rapidly, with many countries seeking to establish a foothold in this new land. The continent later becomes known as America. * 1575 AD ** Queen Elizabeth I of England, who remained single throughout her life, bears a son named Henry despite being a virgin. Nevertheless, Parliament and countless nobles recognize Henry as the heir to the throne in order to continue the Tudor Dynasty. The boy's father, Theon le Bretan, Duke of Hastings, gains influence and power with this knowledge. * 1603 AD ** Elizabeth I dies of natural causes and a 27-year-old Henry is crowned King Henry IX of England. His reign is seen as the beginning of the Golden Age of the Tudor Dynasty and under his rule, England begins its colonization of the New World. * 1620 AD ** The cargo ship Mayflower brings English Puritans and Separatists to the New World, who then establish the first colony, Plymouth. Not long after, much of the eastern coast falls under English control. * 1756 AD ** The Seven Years' War erupts throughout Europe, and not even the New World colonies are left unscathed, i.e. the French and Indian War. * 1775 AD ** The American Revolution erupts in the 13 Colonies. Separatists under George Washington, officially known as the Continental Army, rebel against British rule over the American colonies. * 1777 AD ** Benjamin Franklin travels to France in order to gain French support. Since King Louis XVI of France doesn't like the British due to losing to them in the Seven Years' War, the chances of him aiding the Continental Army are very likely. Aegon Targaryen attempts but fails to bribe Benjamin Franklin into betraying the colonies in exchange for an earldom, resulting in Franklin successfully arriving in France, and convincing King Louis XVI to aid the Continental Army in their struggle against the British. * 1781 AD ** American and French forces defeat the British at the Battle of Yorktown, resulting in the death of General Aenar Targaryen and the surrender of his second-in-command, Ricardo le Bretan, Duke of Hastings. The Battle of Yorktown would become the last major battle in the American Revolution. ** 2 years later, the Treaty of Paris is signed, in which Great Britain officially recognizes the sovereignty of the newborn United States of America. * 1785 AD ** The Western world enters the Age of Revolution, with numerous national revolutions taking place, save Great Britain, under the rule of King Henry X, who continues to hold absolute monarchy. * 1799 AD ** The French Revolution ends with the Coup of 18 Brumaire, in which Napoleon Bonaparte deposes the Directory and appoints himself First Consul of the French Republic. Historians would cite this as the most significant event of the Age of Revolution, in which Europe would be changed forever. * 1805 AD ** The French-Spanish combined fleet under Admiral Pierre-Charles Villeneuve defeats the British Royal Navy under Vice-Admiral Horatio Nelson at the Battle of Trafalgar. Not long after, London is occupied. * 1807 AD ** Queen Elizabeth III of Great Britain and Ireland retreats to Edinburgh, where a revolutionary militia arrests and forces her to abdicate, ending the monarchy and forcing the entirety of the British Isles to fall under French rule. This event becomes known as The Humiliation of Edinburgh. ** Aegon Targaryen and his friend and subordinate, Sir Orys Baratheon, Knight of One, eventually spring Elizabeth III from prison and bring her and her followers to British North America with the le Bretan Main/Branch Houses and the people of Hastings in tow. ** In the wake of Edinburgh, several other anti-monarchist revolutions occur throughout Europe, causing the Age of Revolution to reach its highest point. * 1809 AD ** Elizabeth III nominates Aegon (who is secretly one of her lovers) as her successor upon her death. She ends her reign for being "the Queen who loved throughout her stormy life". ** Since he isn't the closest blood relative of Elizabeth III, Aegon launches nationalistic propaganda to legitimize his ascension. This includes promoting the tale of the Hero-King Eowyn as the first great defender of the British Isles, as well as stating that the Humiliation of Edinburgh was a sign by God to start fresh in the New World and away from the Old World. Aegon's new society would be a holy empire, based on divinely-ordained authority answerable to none but God. Therefore, Aegon Targaryen proclaims British North America as the Holy Britannian Empire, with the capital being the city of Pendragon (formerly Quebec City). This becomes known as the Imperial Proclamation. ** In retaliation, Ricardo le Bretan and the le Bretan Main House disown Aegon, as well as severing ties with the le Bretan Branch Houses, and would soon move to the United States, becoming U.S. citizens in 1811. ** Immediately following his coronation in June 1810, Emperor Aegon val Britannia I, 88th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, immediately recalls all overseas forces to British North America to ensure the security of the new Holy Britannian Empire. Afterward, he sets forth a plan to expand Britannia across the New World and beyond. In 1812, he enacts said plan with a Britannian invasion of the United States of America, thus igniting the First American War (or alternately the War of 1812). ** In the aftermath of the Age of Revolution, in which all but a very few of the European nobilities and monarchies have been exterminated, First Consul Bonaparte secures the allegiances of the majority of European countries, from Portugal and Spain to the west to Austria in the east. * 1810 AD ** Having been virtually abandoned by colonial forces after Emperor Aegon's recall was issued, the settlers and convicts of Australia decide to form their own government. Thus, the Commonwealth of Australia '''is born. Out of respect for old Great Britain, the Union Jack is still used in the Australian flag. In time, the Commonwealth of Australia would encompass the entire Australian continent, as well as both Indonesia and New Zealand. * '''1815 AD ** Although the Treaty of Ghent was signed a year earlier, historians still agree that the First American War ends with the Battle of New Orleans. Unaware that peace was made between America and Britannia, Britannian forces led by Empress Rhaenys u Britannia engage U.S. forces led by Andrew Jackson and Ricardo le Bretan; in the end, the battle would result in an American victory, resulting in the death of Empress Rhaenys and the surrender of the Britannian forces. ** The war would ultimately sting Britannia's pride and honor, forcing the empire to look elsewhere for expansion. This results in Britannia's conquest of Greenland and Iceland in 1820, as well as the conquest of half of the Caribbean from the EU, in the so-called Caribbean War. In addition, Britannia would take a page out of America's playbook (Manifest Destiny) by expanding west to the Pacific Ocean. * 1820 AD ** Under the influence of the Unionist political faction, as well as his personal confidante Cecile Cathcart, Napoleon Bonaparte forms the European Union (EU), a democratic society that promotes freedom and liberty for all. * 1822 AD ** Napoleon Bonaparte dies mysteriously, his last act being an inscription of a strangely distinct cross upon his supposed will. Thereafter, he is posthumously elected as Europe's first President. ** Although it was never proven, it is rumored that assassins poisoned Bonaparte's food in accordance with Elizabeth III's will. Her own last words included the famous line: "I do not forget slights to my honor." * 1833 AD ** Emperor Aegon val Britannia I dies of natural causes, resulting in Prince Maegor cru Britannia being crowned as Emperor Maegor cru Britannia I, 89th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. Maegor's reign would be one of turmoil for Britannia, as he would brutally silence any who question his legitimacy, as well as continuing his extermination campaigns against the native tribes that oppose Britannian expansion west. ** This culminates in Maegor carrying out the notorious Élysée Massacre in Paris in 1839 against both the Britannian Imperial Family (who oppose Maegor) and the EU for granting the former sanctuary. This results in Maegor being given the nickname Maegor the Cruel ''by the international community, as well as Europe declaring war on Britannia in retaliation, sparking what is now known as Maegor's War. ** Later that year, with the support of the European Army as well as thousands of rogue Britannian soldiers, the Imperial Family led by Prince Jaehaerys el Britannia captures Pendragon. In response, Emperor Maegor cru Britannia I commits suicide by opening his wrists on the blades of the Iron Throne, but not before strangling his mother, Dowager Empress Visenya cru Britannia to death in a final act of madness, thus ending Maegor's War. With Maegor dead, Jaehaerys is quickly crowned as Emperor Jaehaerys el Britannia I, 90th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. Aside from making peace with the Europeans, his reign would be one of peace and prosperity for the common Britannian, as well as healing relations with the native tribes by slowing Britannian expansion west. For these achievements, he would be forever remembered as ''Jaehaerys the Conciliator. * 1852 AD ** Commodore Matthew C. Perry makes his voyage to Japan, demanding that the Japanese open their country up for trade. There's nothing the Japanese can do to oppose this, as they are technologically outmatched against the Americans. Thus, in 1854, they sign a treaty with the United States, opening up several trade ports in the country. They would also make similar agreements with Britannia, the EU, and Russia. * 1861 AD ** In the aftermath of Abraham Lincoln’s election to the presidency, the southern states secede from the United States to form the Confederate States of America (CSA), sparking a civil war that erupts throughout the country. Among the Confederacy’s military supporters are legendary Generals Robert E. Lee, J.E.B. Stuart, and Thomas "Stonewall" Jackson. This begins what is later referred to as the American Civil War, with two factions emerging as a result: the Union (USA), led by President Abraham Lincoln, and the Confederacy (CSA), led by President Jefferson Davis. * 1865 AD ** After nearly five years of bloody conflict, the American Civil War ends with Union forces triumphant and America reunified. In a reprisal of this event, President Abraham Lincoln is assassinated by Confederate sympathizer John Wilkes Booth during a performance of Our American Cousin at Ford’s Theatre in Washington D.C. * 1868 AD ** In Japan, Emperor Meiji makes a formal declaration of the restoration of his power, in what came to be known as the Meiji Restoration. Thus, the Empire of Japan is born. However, the ex-shogun Tokugawa Yoshinobu refuses to recognize the declaration, and goes to war with Emperor Meiji, sparking the Boshin War. The war would culminate in the Battle of Toba-Fushimi, in which imperial forces led by Saigo Takamori decimate the ex-shogun's forces. Yoshinobu is captured by Imperial forces and is forced to commit seppuku, thus ending the Boshin War. With peace returning to Japan, Emperor Meiji and the Imperial Government continue their work on modernizing the nation. Eventually, Japan becomes entirely modernized and emerges as a world power during this time period. * 1886 AD ** Emperor Jaehaerys el Britannia I dies of natural causes. While his granddaughter, Princess Rhaenyra del Britannia is slated for the throne, her half-brother Prince Aegon hi Britannia usurps the crown with the support of his mother, Empress Consort Alicent hi Britannia, thus being enthroned as Emperor Aegon hi Britannia II, 91st Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. In retaliation, Rhaenyra denounces Aegon as a false emperor and declares herself as Empress Rhaenyra del Britannia I, 91st Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire. She then calls upon her followers to overthrow the false dragon, sparking a civil war that erupts throughout the empire. This begins what is later referred to as the Dance of the Dragons (or alternately the First Britannian Civil War). * 1890 AD ** In the end, the Dance of the Dragons ends with both Emperor Aegon hi Britannia II and Princess Rhaenrya del Britannia killed, although the latter would ultimately have the last laugh, as her eldest son, the 19-year-old Prince Daeron del Britannia, would be crowned as Emperor Daeron del Britannia I, 92nd Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. Due to his young age and of his reputation as a fierce warrior who fought alongside his mother, he would be known as Daeron the Young Dragon. Peace would soon return to Britannia. * 1894 AD ** The First Sino-Japanese War is fought between the Empire of China and the Empire of Japan. The war would quickly end in a decisive Japanese victory, with China ceding Taiwan, Penghu, and the Liaodong Peninsula to Japan. This results in the Qing Dynasty losing further power and prestige both internationally and within their own borders, paving the way toward revolution. * 1898 AD ** The Euro-American War is fought between the EU and the United States. Surprisingly, Britannia joins forces with the U.S. when EU forces from the Philippines mistake Britannian ships for Filipino rebel ships and sink them in the process. As a result, Britannia declares war against Europe. Many heroes would arise during the conflict. For the Americans, there were heroes such as future president Theodore Roosevelt and the legendary Rough Riders. For the Britannians, Emperor Daeron would once again lead Imperial forces to victory after victory against the EU, resulting in the Britannians taking the Philippines and Guam from the Europeans. ** Tragically, Daeron would be killed in battle near the end of the war, resulting in his younger brother, Prince Baelor del Britannia, being enthroned as Emperor Baelor del Britannia I, 93rd Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. Due to his reputation as a pious man, and his refusal to marry someone, he would be known as Baelor the Blessed ''or ''The Virgin Emperor. ** As for the Europeans, they eventually realize that they cannot continue the war any longer without ruining Europe's economy, and in December of 1898, the Treaty of Paris is signed, in which the EU grants independence to Cuba. Europe would also cede Puerto Rico to the United States while ceding the Philippines and Guam to Britannia. It is in that same year in which the U.S. also annexes Hawaii. * 1906 AD ** Under the patronage of Admiral John "Jacky" Fisher of the State of Great Britain, the European Navy commissions the EUS Dreadnought, a battleship that would revolutionize naval power across the world. Her commissioning would have the secondary effect of sparking a renewed arms race with other world powers such as Britannia and the United States, exemplified by the Imperial Britannian Navy commissioning the HIMS Canada, first of Britannia's dreadnought fleet; as well as the United States Navy soon commissioning the USS South Carolina as the first of America's dreadnought fleet, not long after. Many would see these events as a sign of a coming war. * 1911 AD ** The Xinhai Revolution erupts in China, causing total chaos. The ruling Qing Dynasty is expelled and replaced by new rulership under revolutionary leader Sun Zhongshan. Rather than declare himself the new Emperor and establish a new Dynasty, however, Sun would embrace the ideals of George Washington and Napoleon Bonaparte, causing a string of social renewals in the country. These renewals included the abolishment of the monarchy and class system and the establishment of a (formally) democratic government, thus giving birth to the Republic of China. * 1914 AD ** The Great War (or alternatively the European Civil War), later known as World War I, erupts when, following the assassination of EU President Franz Ferdinand by the Serbian nationalist Gavrilo Princip, the European states of Germany and Austria (which had secretly come under the control of the Hohenzollern family and the Habsburg family respectively, as well as their allies) declare secession from the EU and their reformation as the German Empire (annexing Poland, Czechoslovakia, and Luxembourg in the process) and the Austrian Empire (annexing Slovenia, Croatia, Hungary, Romania, Serbia, Bosnia, Montenegro, and Kosovo in the process) respectively. Not long after, German and Austrian forces, alongside the Ottoman Empire (having secretly formed the Central Powers), invade Europe proper, their intention to dismantle "Bonaparte's mongrel regime" and restore the continent to its original monarchist state. ** Opposing this is the Allied Powers, which are the EU proper (Finland, Sweden, Norway, Denmark, Bulgaria, Albania, Macedonia, Greece, the Netherlands, Belgium, France, Switzerland, Italy, Spain, Portugal, Great Britain, and Ireland), the Russian Empire, the Empire of Japan, and the Commonwealth of Australia. Under Emperor Baelor's pacifist policy, Britannia remains neutral, while the United States stays neutral as well due to the efforts of President Woodrow Wilson. However, the neutrality of the two countries would not last for long. * 1917 AD ** The Russian Revolution erupts in Russia, when, following the tenets of Karl Marx and Friedrich Engels, Bolshevik revolutionary Vladimir Lenin ousts and eliminates Russia's ruling monarchy. Initially, the Imperial Parliament, or Duma, takes control as the Provisional Government, but Lenin, in his continued drive for power, eventually militarizes the worker masses into the infamous Red Army and ousts them as well. This eventually transitions into the Russian Civil War. As a result of the Civil War, Russia is forced to withdraw from its alliance with the Allies. ** In Britannia, Emperor Baelor del Britannia I dies after a long battle with pneumonia. His uncle, Imperial Chancellor Viserys del Britannia is slated for the throne (as Baelor has no children to succeed him), but he too dies from a mysterious illness. As a result, Viserys' son, Prince Aegon un Britannia, is enthroned as Emperor Aegon un Britannia III, 94th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. Because of Viserys' unexpected death, many historians suspect that Aegon poisoned his father in an attempt to seize the throne for himself. ** In his drive to bring glory to the empire as well as to have Britannia be fully recognized as an international power, Aegon III declares war on Germany and Austria, citing the sinking of the RMS Lusitania ''(in which approximately 1,300 people were killed, including 128 Americans and 112 Britannians) along with other Austro-German atrocities as justification for going to war. Interestingly, Britannia's declaration of war against the two countries would come around the same day the U.S. declares war on them: April 12th, 1917. * '''1918 AD' ** European, Japanese, Australian, American, and Britannian forces manage to defeat the German, Austrian and Ottoman Empires, with the surviving Hohenzollerns and Habsburgs being driven into exile as a result. In 1919, the Treaty of Versailles is signed, in which Germany is deemed officially responsible for the start of World War I, has to pay war reparations to the victors, and has to drastically reduce its military. It and Austria are then once more divided into European member states and the Ottoman Empire is dismantled as well, with the region of Anatolia being incorporated into the State of Turkey. The collapse of the Ottoman Empire eventually paves the way for the formations of the Arab League and the State of Israel. WWI soon comes to an end, and peace is restored. * 1920 AD ** The world enters the Roaring Twenties and enjoys economic prosperity. * 1922 AD ** The Russian Civil War ends with the Bolsheviks victorious. Under Lenin's continued leadership, the Bolsheviks go onto form the first branches of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (USSR), the world's first "true" socialist supernation and, according to the Soviets themselves, the first step toward worldwide revolution and transition to communism. Western Europe watches these developments with bated breath, especially as the USSR annexes several eastern nations into its banner. * 1924 AD ** Vladimir Lenin dies after a series of strokes without naming a successor. This causes inter-party conflict between his followers, now identified as Communists, for the acquirement of Lenin's seat. The eventual winner of this struggle, after the systematic elimination of all competition - both politically and literally - would be Joseph Stalin. * 1927 AD ** The Chinese Civil War erupts when, following upon the success of the Russian Revolution, the recently formed Communist Party of China, under the leadership of Mao Zedong, begins its insurrection against Chiang Kai-shek's Kuomintang. This war would continue on for over two decades and would see much in the way of desolation and bloodshed. * 1929 AD ** Following a series of economic setbacks, the worldwide stock market crashes, leading to a sharp decline in global GDP as well as personal income, tax revenue, and trade. The Great Depression had begun. * 1932 AD ** Emperor Aegon un Britannia III, 94th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, dies of natural causes, but not before legitimizing all of his bastard children prior to his death. Despite this, his eldest son, Prince Daeron el Britannia is enthroned as Emperor Daeron el Britannia I, 95th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. * More to come...